A Second Chance At Love?
by HeatherHaynes
Summary: I'm pretending that Rory is still a virgin and never got back together with Dean. Jess comes back to town, but nobody knows except for Rory. What happens when Rory and Jess get back together?
1. Default Chapter

"I'm so happy you're home for the summer kiddo. The house was so empty without you" Lorelai said as she leaned against the doorway to the bathroom while Rory was brushing her teeth.  
  
"Couldn't have been too empty" Rory replied pulling her tooth brush out of her mouth momentarily.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lorelai asked as she placed one of her small hands on her hip, in fake anger.  
  
"Well, unless you've started using mens deodorant, mens shaving cream and two different tooth brushes, Luke has been spending a lot of time here" Rory replied.  
  
"Hum, I guess that is some very incriminating evidence for your argument" Lorelai said.  
  
"I win" Rory said happily as she rinsed off her tooth brush and placed it back in it's holder.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're going, but I was think that I might go to bed" Rory replied.  
  
"Come on, it's not that late. We could go and.........well I'm all tapped out of ideas right now, but I'm sure if we put our mind to it we could come up with something" Lorelai said as she followed Rory down the hall and into her room.  
  
"Go to Luke and bug him" Rory said sleepily as she climbed into her bed.  
  
"You're a party pooper, you know that" Lorelai pouted.  
  
"If I promise to be a none party pooper tommorrow night will you leave me alone?" Rory asked, not even bothering to open her eyes.  
  
"Fine" Lorelai moaned "but I hope you know I'm going to go and make a list of all the things we're going to do tommorrow night" she said.  
  
When Rory didn't reply Lorelai walked slowly out of her room and plopped herself down onto the couch. She didn't think there would be anything good on tv and she knew that Luke went to bed early, because he got up early. There was no one she could hang out with.  
  
So with nothing else to do Lorelai went to bed.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Good morning" Lorelai said cheerfully as she leaned over the counter to give Luke a kiss.  
  
"It is now" Luke replied.  
  
"Corny, but I love it" Lorelai said.  
  
"Coffee?" Luke questioned, holding up a fresh pot.  
  
"A man after my own heart" Lorelai replied.  
  
Lorelai grabbed two cups of coffee and went back over to the table where Rory was sitting.  
  
"Mmmm, thanks" Rory said taking a sip.  
  
"I gave you your coffee addiction, the least I can do is support it" Lorelai replied, drinking her own coffee.  
  
"So are you working today?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes, we have a group of tourists staying at the Dragonfly this week" Lorelai replied.  
  
"What time?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai looked at her watch, mid sip of coffee.  
  
"Mmmm, 5 minuted ago" she said almost spilling her coffee.  
  
"I'll see you later" Lorelai said as she grabbed her coat and rushed to the door. She stopped short of the door though and doubled back to take her cup of coffee.  
  
"I'll bring the mug back later" she called to Luke.  
  
"Don't break it!" Luke called after her.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Rory was happily walking down main street watching the many interesting people. Talor was agrily telling Curt off for something he had done. Mrs Patty and Babet were discussing the newest rumors.  
  
BRRRRRRRRIIINNG  
  
Rory cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello" she said picking it up.  
  
There was no answer, but something about this phone call seemed familiar. She could here someone breathing on the other end.  
  
"Jess?" she questioned "Come on Jess I though you had stopped doing this. I've moved on and you should to" she said.  
  
There was another long pause.  
  
"I'm going to hang up now" Rory said.  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I need to see you" Jess said.  
  
"What?!" Rory cried, looking around and making sure that no one was listening.  
  
"We need to talk" Jess said.  
  
"About what?" Rory asked.  
  
"You'll see, just meet me in the park tonight at 9" Jess said ans then hung up.  
  
"He's crazy, there's no way I'm going" Rory was mumbling to herself.  
  
"Who's crazy?" Lorelai asked popping up beside her.  
  
"No one" Rory replied, startled.  
  
"Oh...Okay" Lorelai said.  
  
They walked for a few minutes in silence.  
  
"So I made that list of things that we're going to do tonight" Lorelai said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood today" Rory replied.  
  
"Oh" Lorelai said.  
  
"Why don't you just go and spend the night with Luke tonight" Rory suggested.  
  
"Okay" Lorelai replied.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Lorelai had left an hour ago to go over to Luke's. Rory was sitting on the couch starring at the front door. She couldn't stop thinking about what it might be that Jess wanted to talk about.  
  
Curiousity got the better of her and she headed to the park. She walked with a quickened pace and was at the park in no time. When she got there she spotted Jess sitting on a bench.  
  
He hadn't seen her yet so she took a minute to just watch him.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
This story is only on trial, if no one's reading it I won't continue.  
  
Heather 


	2. Another Chance

"I didn't think you would come" Jess said, when Rory walked out in front of him.  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
"What do you want?" Rory asked.  
  
"I just neede to see you" Jess replied.  
  
"That's it?" Rory exclaimed as she stood up again.  
  
"No, please just hear me out" Jess pleaded and Rory sat down again.  
  
"You really hurt me when you left" Rory stated.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you" Jess said.  
  
"Well, you did" Rory replied simply.  
  
There was a long pasue.  
  
"So what have you been up to lately?" Jess asked as though they were friends.  
  
"Jess come on, is there a point to this conversation?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes" Jess replied.  
  
"So, what is it?" Rory asked.  
  
"I realised something" Jess said.  
  
Rory didn't say anything, she just waited for him to continue.  
  
"I was in love with you Rory and I think I still am" Jess said.  
  
"What am I supposed to say to that?" Rory said as though she was choking on the air.  
  
"I was another chance" Jess said.  
  
"You've already had your chance with me" Rory replied.  
  
"I've changed and I'm begging you for another chance. I promise things will be different this time" Jess said.  
  
Rory didn't say anything, she was clearly deep in thought.  
  
"What we had is not something we should forget" Jess said.  
  
"Okay" Rory replied quietly.  
  
"Okay? You'll give me another chance?" Jess questioned.  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
Jess leaned in to give her a kiss, but Rory raised her hand to stop him.  
  
"If we're going to try this again I want it to be from the start. We're not just jumping right back into the relationship from where we left it off, so we're not just going to pick up where we left off in the physical aspects of the relationship either" Rory said.  
  
"No kissing?" Jess questioned.  
  
"Not yet" Rory replied.  
  
"How about cuddling?" Jess questioned.  
  
"I think that might be okay" Rory replied.  
  
Jess wrapped his arm around Rory and they sat on that park bench for a long time, just enjoying eachothers company.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
The next morning Rory went to Luke's for breakfast. Lorelai was already there sitting at the counter, happily talking to Luke as he worked.  
  
"Hey mom" Rory said, taking a seat beside her.  
  
"Hi babe, how was your night?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Fine, I didn't actually do anything" Rory lied.  
  
"Morning" Rory said to Luke as he walked out from the kitchen.  
  
" Morning Rory" Luke replied as he set out a plate of muffins.  
  
"Mmmm, blueberry my favourite" Rory said as she grabbed one of the muffins.  
  
"Actually..." Luke started to say, but it was too late.  
  
"Ewww, these aren't blueberry" Rory cried.  
  
"I think it's raisin" Lorelai proclaimed as she studied the muffin carefully.  
  
"I don't want it" Rory said.  
  
"Then just throw it out" Luke replied.  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?! A Gilmore girl waste food" Lorelai cried.  
  
"Then what are you going to do with it?" Luke asked.  
  
"I'm sure I'll find someone who will eat it" Lorelai said as she took the muffin from Rory. She wrapped it in a napkin and put it in her purse.  
  
"I'm gonna go over to Lane's" Rory said as she hopped off her stool.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later" Lorelai replied.  
  
"Bye" Luke said.  
  
"Bye"  
  
Once outside Rory checked to make sure her mom wasn't looking. Then she turned and walked in the opposite direction of Lane's. She had no intention of going to Lane's, she was going to meet up with Jess.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you want to happen. Then you'll enjoy the story more, cause it'll be going your way!  
  
How long do you think Rory should be seeing Jess secretly before Lorelai finds out?  
  
Heather 


	3. Calling Your Mate

I'm so mad! This story wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. I don't know how that happen and I'm really sorry. I used to not have an acount I would be really upset when I couldn't review! But I've changed it now. So....review away anonymous reviewers! Hahahaha, I'll stop now! 

On with the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rory walked quickly along the park path to where not many people go. Once she got to the small clearing she stopped and waited.

It wasn't long before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You're late" Rory pouted.

"You're early" Jess replied.

"Well then next time you should be even early than me" Rory replied.

"Okay" Jess said.

"What?" Rory questioned, she wasn't sure if she was hearing right.

"I said Okay" Jess repeated.

"But why would you agree to something so stupid. I was just being difficult" Rory said.

"I owe you. I was an idiot before and I'm just making it up to you" Jess replied.

"I don't want that. We're pretending that all of that never happen" Rory said.

"I just thought I would make it up to you anyways. Most girls would like that..." Jess started, but Rory cut him off.

"You should know by know that I'm not like most girls" Rory said.

"Okay fine, Rory you were being difficult and I refuse to arrive even earlier than you do. I will arrive right on time" Jess said.

"Much better" Rory smiled.

"You're crazy, you know" Jess said.

"That's what makes me so interesting" Rory replied.

Jess just shook his head.

"It's really pretty in here" Rory pointed out.

"It is" Jess agreed.

"Aww listen to those birds" Rory said, when a pair of birds starting singing.

"You hear the way that one bird is cooing?" Jess asked.

"Yea" Rory nodded.

"He's calling for his mate" Jess said.

"That's cute" Rory replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"In the kitchen" Lorelai called when she heard Rory walk in the front door.

"Hi mom" Rory replied, going into the kitchen.

"How's Lane?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh...uh...she's fine" Rory replied.

"That's good. I'm gonna order chinese for dinner" Lorelai said.

"Okay" Rory replied.

Rory was about to go into her room when she heard a noise.

"You might wanna get Luke to come over. The fridge is making that Chu Chunk noise again" Rory said.

"I thought I was hearing something. I'll get right on that" Lorelai replied.

"Although I guess there isn't really any rush. We don't have anything in our fridge anyways" Lorelai added.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Rory had climbed into bed and was almost asleep.

"Coo Coooooooo Coo" she heard from outside her window.

She climbed out of bed and when over to the window.

Jess was standing outside.

"What are you doing?" Rory whispered.

"Calling my mate" Jess replied.

Rory laughed "That's nice, but my mom is going to hear you" she said.

"She's not home. I watched her leave 5 minutes ago" Jess replied.

"Oh" Rory said "She must have gone to Luke's"

"Do you want to come for a walk?" Jess asked.

"It's really cold outside, maybe you could come inside..........if you wanted to" Rory suggested.

"I'd like to" Jess replied.

"Is the front door open?" Jess asked.

"It should be" Rory replied.

Jess walked around to the front door and let himself in. Rory was waiting there for him.

"You know if this relationship had just started I think this might be the part when we had our first kiss" Rory said as she moved closer to Jess.

"You think so do you?" Jess questioned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Uhun" Rory nodded.

There were now as close as they could physically get. Jess leaned down and kissed her. They both pulled away breathless a few minutes later.

"Do you wanna watch some tv?" Rory asked.

"Sure" Jess replied.

Rory took his hand and lead him to the couch. She grabbed the clicker and turned on the tv.

Rory settled herself into Jess's arms. She felt safe and loved. It was comforting.

They stayed snuggled together for hours until the heard a car door slam outside.

"My mom!" Rory exclaimed.

She and Jess quickly jumped up off the couch.

"Hide in my room. Once she's inside you can climb out the window" Rory said.

Jess gave her a quick kiss before making a mad dass for her bedroom.

"You're still up?" Lorelai questioned when she came in the front door and saw her daughter on the couh watching tv.

"I thought you went to bed?" Lorelai questioned.

"I couldn't sleep" Rory replied.

"Oh okay" Lorelai sighed as she plopped herself down on the couch beside Rory.

"What are we watching?" Lorelai asked.

"Some old movie. I'm not sure what it's called" Rory replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Do you guys think that Jess is being too mushy? Is he too out of character?

Heather


	4. Chapter 4

"I think Jess might have come back," Luke said as Lorelai walked into his dinner for her morning coffee fix.

"What!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I think Jess might have come back" he repeated.

"No, I heard you. It's just...what!"

"Someone broke into my apartment, but they didn't take anything valuable. They just took a few of Jess's favorite things"

"I think I need a cup of Joe before I can actually process this"

In less than thirty seconds Luke had placed a cup in front of her.

He waited patiently as she took a few sips.

"I could be wrong," he said.

Lorelai was about to answer when Lane walked into the dinner.

"Is Rory here?" she asked.

"No, she's still sleeping. You two sure have been attached at the hip lately"

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Rory for like a week"

"But she said keeps telling me she's been with you"

It didn't take Lane long to realize that she had gotten her friend into trouble.

"I should probably go," she said as she made a hasty exit.

"You don't think she's been with..." Luke trailed off.

"I think I need to go home and talk to Rory"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rory?" Lorelai called as she walked in the front door.

"Still sleeping" Rory mumbled without even opening her eyes.

"I talked to Lane this morning"

Rory opened her eyes. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"She said something kinda interesting"

"Really? What's that?" Rory questioned as her heart started to pound.

"She said that she hasn't seen you in a week"

There was a pause, as Rory didn't know what to say.

"I thought you said that you were with her yesterday?"

"Did I? I can't remember"

"I don't like being lied to"

"I'm not lying"

"Luke thinks Jess might be back"

"He...He does?"

"If you were seeing him you would tell me right?"

"Of course"

The second she said it Rory felt a cloud of guilt form over her head.

"Good. I'll make you something for breakfast"

Normally Rory would tell her mom not to cook because it could be dangerous to both their lives, but today she chose not to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The second Lorelai left the house Rory rushed to the motel out on the highway that Jess was staying in.

"What were you thinking!" she exclaimed when she got there.

"Wow, slow down!" Jess replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"You broke into Luke's apartment and took your stuff"

Jess's face fell.

"He knows it was me?" he asked.

"He doesn't know for sure, but he thinks it was you"

"Fuck!"

Jess started to pace back and forth.

Wait" Rory, said after a minute.

"What?"

"Why is it such a big deal if they know you're back?"

Jess didn't answer.

"If you think about it we're panicking over nothing. Why can't we just go and tell them that you're back"

"I don't want them getting involved"

"Involved in what?"

Us. You and me"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I both know that they're just going to try and stop us from seeing each other"

"Well we won't let them"

"Please Rory. I just don't want them to know yet"

"Fine" Rory sighed.

"Thanks" Jess replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is nice," Rory said as she rested her head on his chest.

"You know what would be nicer" Jess smirked.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Jess slowly slid his hand under her shirt and ran his finger tips over her warm skin.

They fell onto the bed together and Jess was about to pull Rory's shirt over her head when Rory realized what was happening.

"We have to stop," she said as she sat up and moved away from him.

"What? What's wrong?" Jess asked, clearly confused.

"I-I have to go" Rory stuttered as she ran out of the motel room.

"Rory" Jess called after her, but she was already gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm going to try and update this story a little more often. Now that summer's here I have a little more time than usual.

Heather 


End file.
